fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Poop Squad
The Poop Squad= The Poop Squad is a group of Kaiju that are all made of Feces. History Founding The Poop Squad was founded After Mr Hankey went through one of Universe 986's convenient wormholes and recruited various other Kaiju from across the Multiverse to enact his revenge on those who had mocked him all his life. However, they were defeated by Godzilla, Gamera, and the three Hedorahs. The other members of the Poop Squad were cast back out into the Multiverse. Mr Hankey is still trying to reunite the group, and who knows what will happen when he succeeds. Council Of Creators (series) First Appearance: Council of Creators Episode 4 Second Appearance: Council of Creators Episode 5 Third Appearance: Council of Creators Episode 6 The individual members of the Poop Squad have also made appearances in other episodes of the series, usually as cameos. Members * Mr Hankey (Founder and First Leader) * Bob (Second Leader) * Heritage * Hidly Poop * Manpissed Trivia * The Poop Squad started out as a joke between some of the users of this wiki. After Mr Hankey's creation, they became and actual group * All Kaiju on the team created by Scoobydooman9001 are alternate versions. |-| Mr. Hankey= Mr Hankey is the founder of the Poop Squad and was created by Cdrzillafanon. Appearance He looks like Mr. Hankey. That's all there is to explain. History Origin/Universe 986 Mr Hankey was born from one of Santa T-Rex's turds. As such, he was full of the christmas spirit and wanted to spread joy across the land. However, he was rejected by all he came across because of that fact that he was made of poop. Mr. Hankey eventually grew resentful of the world around him, and wanted revenge for his rejected. After being beaten in a fight by Hedorah (the only monster willing to touch him), Mr. Hankey was depressed and went off to plan his revenge. After using one of Universe 986's convenient wormholes, Mr Hankey went across the multiverse and recruited several other Kaiju made of feces. He came across Heritage, Bob, Manpissed, and Hidly. Together, they formed the Poop Squad! Mr. Hankey led them back through the wormhole, where they went about their reign of terror. However, they were defeated by the combined forces of Godzilla, Gamera, Hedorah, Neo Hedorah, and Not-Hedorah. The five Kaiju defeated the Poop Squad, and the Hedorahs sent them back across the Multiverse, as Godzilla and Gamera didn't want to touch them. However, Mr. Hankey escaped, and is currently trying to find a way to bring the Poop Squad back together, so that they can enact their revenge. Council Of Creators (series) Main Articles: Council of Creators Episode Four, Council of Creators Episode 5, Council of Creators Episode 6. Abilities * Laser Eyes * Flight * Poop Throw Trivia * This character was only made so that we could finish the Poop Squad. Your welcome Scoobs. * Mr. Hankey was inspired by a similar Kaiju created by MaxVonDraken in his "Kaiju Kings Christmas" He is the second Kaiju to be inspired by that Christmas special after Grinchzilla. The design comes from South Park. * Despite his origin, Mr. Hankey is not a Christmas Kaiju. |-| Bob= (neutral) (neutral)|enemies = (neutral) (neutral)|designs = 2017Bob, ShodaiBob|roar = |universe = Universe 2004|quotes = "If you are going to destroy this solar system, or any other thing, I'll stop you!"}}Bob '''is a kaiju created by MosuFan2004. Appearance Bob is a pile of poop with arms and devil's wings and tail. History Bob and Jack were one of the first evil kaiju to be created in universe 2004. They were the the overpowered duo, being the most powerful known kaiju in the universe. One time, Jack said that their next victim is going to be the solar system the Earth is in, Bob was not okay with that, he shouted at Jack: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL DESTROY BILLIONS OF LIFE BY DOING THAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?", Jack replied: "It doesn't matter, we have to show the universe that we are the most powerful force here.". Bob fired his beams at Jack and then punched him 3 times. Wounded Jack was lying on the ground, Bob said to him "If you want to destroy this solar system, or any other thing, I'll stop you." and just slowly flew away. Some hours after that, Jack was shooting his beam in the sun, to overcharge it and make it explode and destroy the solar system. Bob saw that, he flew to him and tried to stop him. Bob fired his beams at him, Jack dodget them and threw his satan-stars at Bob, the stars were too fast so Bob couldn't dodge them, he got heavily injured, Jack then fired his beam at Bob, destroying and killing him. Jack then continued charging up the sun. Bob's parts merged together and formed Bob again. Bob attacked Jack, Jack didn't expect to see Bob again. Bob killed the s*it out of Jack (literally) and threw him into the sun, burning and killing him alive. Bob then stopped being evil and started to defend the universe. He knows that Jack is going to come back one day. Abilities 200x200px|right|Bob firing his red blasts * '''Flight: Bob can fly using his wings. * Red Blasts: Bob can fire blasts of red energy from his hands. * Ear Rape: Bob can release a really loud sound, sounds exactly like his roar. * Poop Power: If Bob dies, he explodes and spreads poop all over the area he was killed in, the poop will slowly merge together and create Bob again. Bobu.png|Front Babaq.png|Back Bobside.png|Side |-| Heritage= Heritage is a messy feces kaiju created by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance Heritage is a large lump of feces with nothing else but a black arm that he uses to pull himself around with. History Heritage was created by mysterious beings known as the Rumour Overlords. The rumour was that Godzilla 2 would not only feature Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah, but would also feature Anguirus, Manda, Baragon and a new kaiju named Heritage. Some morons on the internet actually began to believe this rumour and started insulting the smart people who knew it wasn't gonna happen. The stupidity power created by these morons eventually combined to create a living version of Heritage. However, Heritage was incredibly depressed and even on the verge of suicide. Generikko showed up to fight him but found that even he couldn't bring up to fight something that just wanted to die. It was put out of it's misery when it was scooped up, collected into bags and flushed down multiple toilets. Abilities Speech: Heritage is able to talk English. He only talks about his horrible life as a lump of feces and how he wants nothing else but to die. Trivia * Heritage is based off of an actual online rumour. |-| Hidly Poop= Hidly is a feces kaiju created by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance Hidly is a gigantic lump of shit. He has two skinny arms and two wide legs. He wears black sleeves on his arms and black leggings on his legs. He also wears white boots and gloves. Shit connects from the top of his mouth to the bottom of his mouth and some of it even leaks out. He has some sweetcorn poking out of his body. Shit pours from them too. History Hidly was born in 2001 when the actress Chyler Leigh was struggling with irritable bowel syndrome. Though she eventually got her life back on track and got her body back into good shape, one lump of shit lived on. Wanting to go back the old days when people weren't so politically correct, he grew limbs and grew in size. Spreading shit everywhere and insulting every group of person he could, Hidly initiated his plan to create a politically incorrect world once again. Generikko soon turned up and immediately left again when he realized that his opponent was literally a gigantic piece of shit. Janet finally decided to do something for once in her life and defended her transgender rights. She ran up to Hidly and roundhouse-kicked him into a building. Before he could get up to fight back, she ran over to him and ate him up piece by piece. Hidly then died and the world became even more politically correct. Abilities * Speed: Hidly is the kaiju equivalent of Usain Bolt. He is able to run incredibly fast and can leap across great distances. Shit sprays out of his body and into the environment around him as he runs. * Shit Beam: Hidly has a hole behind his legs that leaks shit. He is able to bend down, put his hands on his knees and fire out a shit beam that fires shit all over his enemies. Trivia * Seeing as this my second feces-related kaiju, I decided to make this kaiju even more disgusting so that it doesn't just feel like a rehash of Heritage. * Looking back on him, I now hate his entire existence and wish he didn't exist. |-| Manpissed= '''Manpissed '''is a fan made kaiju by SuperNerd295. It was turned into a kaiju after being cursed by a wizard in Jamaica. Appearance Manpissed is a large, green, bipedal mantis with large yellow claws, and assorted spots on it's body constantly producing blood. It's head is that of a humans skull and it's body is a large pile of human waste matter. It has long wavy arms that are connected to large yellow claws. It's feet and claws are covered in blood, imitating a recent murder. History Manpissed was once a normal mantis, until he booked a trip to Jamaica with his child and wife. After having met Bob Marley, an evil wizard saw him and cursed him, turning him twice his height. Returning home he realized his head was now a human skull and his body was made of human feces. As his wife came back with his son after a short shopping trip, they attempted to run but Manpissed stepped on and killed them instantly. He began to grow to 3 times his new size, and parts of his body erupted into bloody wounds. He stabbed a random passerby with his claws, now feeding off a blood thirsty rage. More parts of his body began to bleed out. He grew 20 times his even newer height, and began to run around Jamaica killing people everywhere, knocking down houses and eating people alive. By the end of this massacre he became 100 times that size, making him 2358.9239 feet tall. It quickly moved to North America and shrank down to 1015.964567 feet tall. It ended up tracking down the wizard, killing him. Powers * Super Edge Cutters - Manpissed has claws so sharp they can rip through flesh in seconds. * Poisoned blood - His blood is made of poisons. * Knife - Knife * Extreme totally not made to save his life from danger ""luck"" - It saves him from everything but he has to bleed more so it's always a very small gash. Name Manpissed's name is a parody of the word Mantis, of which is the creature he is based after, except ending in the word Pissed, a profanity meaning aggressive and angry. Trivia * Manpissed was originally supposed to be a giant mantis the height of Godzilla with feces for a body. This was changed to make him look ""cooler"". * Manpissed is the only kaiju to have blood constantly dripping from him in universe 666. * He is also the only kaiju that killed it's wife and son, and they only one to have them. * Manpissed's size is simply something I came up with using an online calculator when I was bored. Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Joke Pages Category:Groups Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Edgelords (COC) Category:Universe 666 Category:Universe 986 Category:Universe 1720 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:MosuFan2004's Kaiju Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju Category:Cringey Kaiju